Nanoseconds
by apathetical
Summary: Snippets (may be uncorrelated) revolving around Ichigo and Rukia's relationship. [IchiRuki]
1. We're what?

**_A.N:_** _This one was written as the response following their first kiss._

* * *

"Aa, so does that mean we're an item now?" Rukia asked teasingly, even going as far as to lower her lashes as her arms slid around his bicep.

Ichigo's eyes went as wide as saucers — and an angry shade of red bloomed against his cheeks. "

You know it does! Don't ask unnecessary questions," he grumbled, his trademark scowl resurfacing almost instantaneously.

Unbothered, the lieutenant grinned and leaned her chin into the rise of a broad shoulder.

"Really though, what's the difference between lovers and friends?" Ichigo's newly-acquired 'girlfriend' queried, causing the man in question to choke in air because of the use of the word 'lovers'.

The orangette recovered quickly, but still refused to meet her gaze. "A girlfriend is more... intimate than a friend," he explained, a familiar rise of colour gracing his features, "Like dates, hand-holding," kissing too, but that was obvious, " ...Buying her- well, you - flowers, gifts, stuff like that."

The more he explained, the more he was beginning to realise that he /did/ to all of those things with her (especially the 'buying things') — all except the actual intimacy. It was like a marriage without benefits.

"I see," Rukia hummed, her indigo gaze sparking alight with mischief all of a sudden.

Ichigo inwardly groaned. This wasn't good. Whatever was going on in that little mind of hers would not be anything good.

"How do you know all of this, Ichigo? Have you had one before?" She asked innocently, and this time, he really did groan.

"No, you idiot, you would know if I did," Ichigo muttered irately, earning a victorious grin from the brunette.

"It's always been you and you know it." Exhaling a sigh (because really, it was like she enjoyed annoying the hell out of him), Ichigo slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close, burying nose-deep into raven tresses and inhaling.

"I know," was her smug response, and inwardly, he rolled his eyes. The sharp retort on his tongue died as slender digits massaged into his hair, and his arms tightened around her waist as shoulders relaxed considerably. If this was what having a girlfriend was like, he definitely wouldn't mind getting used to it.


	2. Cherry Blossoms

_A.N: This was basically just following up on episode 342, where Ichigo tells Rukia about the cherry blossoms, where he actually takes her to see them._

* * *

"Ichigo!" Rukia protested, and tried to push his arms off.

"No, not yet," he replied smugly, and kept his palms over her eyes as the petite shinigami tried (in vain) to peel his hands away from her face.

"Fine," Rukia huffed, and crossed her arms over her chest petulantly.

Ichigo grinned, and continued to guide her across the bridge.

A woman with a toddler in tow spied the couple; an anomaly compared to the hustle and bustle of regular passer-by's, and stopped to whisper something to her son.

The little boy, who couldn't be more than five, nodded vigorously and followed more quietly behind his mother, who smiled knowingly at Ichigo as they passed.

A violent shade of red tinted against his cheeks, and the citrus-haired male nearly choked out a transparent excuse to explain the situation (to a complete stranger, nonetheless), but Rukia beat him to it.

"Are we there yet?" she whined, and tugged insistently at the crook of his elbow.

He groaned. "No!"

"Kidnapping is illegal, so I've heard."

"Well, shutting up isn't, so be quiet. We're almost there."

She was such a _pain_. He wasn't even sure why he was going out of his way to do this. There was a pile of homework with his name on it at home. Maybe this was just a good distraction.

No, deep down, he knew why, but wasn't ready to admit it yet.

They stepped off the bridge, and into the middle of their destination.

A beat passed, and a sharp gust of wind breezed in.

His hands moved away, pocketing into his jacket.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Rukia hesitated, but obliged anyway.

Although he couldn't see her face, he heard her gasp.

Soft, pink petals cascaded from swaying trees; a canopy of vibrancy and the essence of spring.

Ichigo himself couldn't help but admire the beauty, but his eyes remained fixed only on Rukia. Petals fluttered upon his own shoulders, but the motion barely registered, because he couldn't help but compare the delicate blooms against the softness of her skin, and the contrast of the gentle colour compared to her eyes, a whirlpool of the most iridescent shade of lavender.

In the midst of the very embodiment of spring, she was still the closest thing to light he had ever seen.

Ichigo almost started as she turned to face him, her gaze wide with wonder and reveration.

"You were right. The cherry blossoms really are beautiful in spring," she spoke, her tone tinged with awe.

But, as he gazed at her, he couldn't help but think that he was wrong. Even amongst the grandeur of the falling sakura, she was the most beautiful thing in his world.


End file.
